


Canelés

by beeche241



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeche241/pseuds/beeche241
Summary: "It was JJ. It was always JJ who remembered these little things. Who else could make her feel so loved?"
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Canelés

"An elevator cake?"

"Yes, an elevator cake," JJ confirmed, sharing the look of amusement on the baker's face.

It was an odd request. Normal 4-year olds wanted birthday cakes with dinosaurs or superheroes on them, but Henry had recently developed a strange, yet endearing obsession for elevators. This was more than likely thanks to his godfather, who had spent most of one particular work day taking JJ's son up and down the BAU elevator — a delight to Henry and a mild inconvenience to the irritated government workers delayed by the excited child pressing the buttons for every single floor.

The woman behind the counter chuckled. "It's not the strangest request we've gotten. I'll just check our current orders and then get back to you on an estimate for pickup."

JJ smiled politely and nodded, taking her time to browse as the baker headed to the back.

Though it had been quite a drive, the small shop was one of the few bakeries that was open after a long day at the BAU. The bakery was rather cozy despite, or perhaps partially due to, its size constraints. A couch and large plant inhabited the corner not taken over by mismatched chairs and wooden tables. Trays of pastries lay half empty from the day's sales, but the delicate title cards still boasted their wide variety in neat black lettering.

Croissants, turnovers, madeleines, scones, canelés...

Canelés — why did that sound so familiar?

The word danced around in JJ's head for a moment, before a smile flitted to her face at the memory.

_"JJ, could you tell the team to meet in 5? We have a case."_

_"Sure, Hotch," JJ nodded, glancing around at those scattered throughout the bullpen._

_Though Emily had been back for quite some time, Penelope still hovered excitedly around her every day, as though afraid she would disappear at any moment again._

_"Because Quantico, Virginia is not the most exciting place in the world, and I can't believe you're here, and you're back, and you're here," the tech analyst exclaimed. "And I love you, and I'm so happy, and this means you love us more than Paris, right?"_

_"Something like that, Penelope," Emily laughed._

_"I mean Paris is...Paris! With all the culture, and the music, and all the food-"_

_"Paris did have amazing food," Emily mused, head tilted in contemplation. Even from a distance, JJ noted the way her eyes lit up when she talked about Paris, the way they always did when she talked about the things she loved._

_"It was like 5-star restaurants on every block," the dark-haired agent continued, egged on by Penelope’s enthusiasm. "And there was a bakery down the street where I'd grab breakfast every morning. Their canelés were to die for — perfect caramelized crust, a flawless, custardy interior, and the smell, my God. I'd hop on a plane right now just to smell them again."_

_The blonde's face fell, and Emily grinned._

_"Relax, Garcia. I loved Paris, but I wouldn't go back now. I was only there because of Doyle anyway, remember?"_

_"Don't even joke about leaving right now, I mean it," Penelope scolded. "We just got you back."_

_JJ walked up to the pair with a smile, feeling her heartrate pick up at the way the glimmer in Emily's eyes seemed to brighten as she got closer._

_"Sorry to spoil the mood. We've got a case."_

The baker's voice suddenly intruded as she reappeared behind the counter. "Should be ready this weekend. Will that be all?"

JJ blinked herself back into the present.

"Could I also get a few canelés?"

* * *

_Who the hell was knocking on her door this late at night?_

"JJ?" Emily opened the door, all her annoyance fading away as she saw the blonde before her. "What's going on? Do we have another case?"

JJ shook her head and thrust the bag of French pastries towards Emily, who peered in, puzzled.

"It's Henry's birthday soon," she blurted out.

Emily offered a confused expression in response, as JJ realized just how little she'd prepared in explanation for the visit.

JJ took a deep breath, her face flushing a brilliant red as she tried again. "I just remember you talking to Penelope about how much you missed the canelés in Paris, and I know these probably don't measure up but-"

Emily's furrowed eyebrows slowly melted into an expression of remembrance. "Jayje, that was weeks ago," she chuckled.

The blonde's eyes widened, and she began stammering a crude explanation as to why she recalled a detail from an old conversation she hadn't even been a part of.

Emily was barely listening. Instead she stared at the normally composed agent standing before her, her cheeks tinged pink, hands shoved into the pockets of her coat, the soft glow of the porch light illuminating her hair and creating a faint halo around her head as she babbled along.

Canelés. It was such a small thing, but somehow, it meant everything. After all, it was JJ. It was always JJ who remembered these little things. Who else could make her feel so loved?

"-so I just hope you like them." JJ looked up at her uncertainly.

"Of course, thank you, Jayje," the brunette mumbled, embarrassed that her thoughts had wandered.

Emily ushered the younger woman in, following behind to help hang her coat.

"Thanks," the blonde said quietly, still feeling unbelievably warm.

Emily placed the bag of canelés on the dining table and moved to pour a drink for her unexpected guest.

JJ's hands fidgeted as her eyes traced the wood grain of the table. "What was it like? Life in Paris?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Lonely."

JJ's eyes shot up, but Emily's back was still towards her.

"Don't get me wrong. Paris is an amazing city. But everything was so wrapped up in guilt and fear. It was hard to appreciate, even when there were so many sights to see. And at the same time, it feels odd to be back."

It was strange how easy it was to confess that to JJ. She had told Hotch that it had been smooth sailing, had presented it to Penelope like it had been a vacation in Europe, but to JJ, she told the truth.

JJ bit her lip and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

It left all the things unsaid, all the ways that the two women wished things had been different, but it was all Emily needed to hear as she handed JJ a glass of wine and joined her at the table.

The corner of her mouth quirked into a small smile. "Now that Doyle's no longer a threat, I'd love to go back to Paris someday. We could see all the beautiful things properly this time."

The "we" had slipped out on accident, but it seemed so natural, like such a genuine possibility, that JJ just smiled and said, "I'd like that."

Emily looked into her eyes for a moment, then cleared her throat, reaching for the canelés. "We should probably give these a try."

“Cheers,” JJ toasted. They each took hold of a small cylindrical pastry and bit into them simultaneously.

“Jayje, these are amazing,” Emily exclaimed, her mouth still full. "Who needs Paris?" Her wide eyes shone with delight as she wolfed down the rest of the canelé and reached for another.

JJ beamed, a genuine smile that reached her sparkling blue eyes and made the brunette’s heart flutter. Emily wondered, for a moment, what it was that made JJ's smile so special. The way it redefined joy just by gazing upon her face, how it seemed to stop the whole world, enrapture and reassure her at the same time. The way she wished to do anything and everything for the rest of her life just to be sure that smile never faded away. Or perhaps it was never the smile at all, only the person who wore it.

And had it not been for a mouth full of pastry, Emily would have probably said something very stupid the moment she realized she was in love with JJ.

"Hey, buddy. You want a canelé?" JJ's voice broke through her thoughts. Sergio had emerged to nuzzle her leg, and she reached down to scratch behind his ears, eliciting a satisfied purr.

Grateful for the distraction, Emily quickly grabbed her cat and carried him away to her bedroom, muttering a pathetic excuse along the way. She contemplated whether or not it was valid to lock herself inside with Sergio while she sorted out her newly discovered feelings.

Instead she pressed her head to the door as it closed before turning around back to JJ. Perhaps she should have realized sooner, how much she longed for JJ's presence, how much she needed JJ in her life — Paris had been proof of that.

"It's fine if he stays," JJ said lightly. "You know I adore Sergio."

Emily stood awkwardly, her legs feeling extremely unsteady in the walk back to the table.

"Em?"

And even if she could brush off Paris, could have explained away those feelings as desperate loneliness and desire for her friends, it couldn't explain how even now, with JJ right in front of her, Emily still yearned for more of her.

"Listen, I probably shouldn't stay too late," JJ stood slowly, confused at her friend's sudden change in behavior. "Henry's babysitter is waiting, so-"

The kiss came almost as a surprise to both of them. For a moment, Emily felt nothing except for her heart pounding, but the second her lips were pressed to JJ's, everything fell into place. And then she kissed her back. Softly at first. Then wave after wave of growing passion left Emily breathless and lightheaded, her hands clinging desperately to JJ's lower back as the only thing to ground her in the rapidly swaying world. She could feel JJ's smile against her lips as slender fingers moved up to cradle Emily's face.

Emily's fingers gripped the fabric of JJ's sweater tighter, an assurance that this was not just a product of her imagination. But JJ's fingers traced Emily's jawline as she deepened the kiss yet again, eliciting a shiver of pleasure up Emily's spine that was undeniably real.

They finally broke apart as JJ laughed, pressing her forehead against Emily's.

"What?"

"You taste like canelé."

And so they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed~ also i am really bad at checking comments and things here, so come talk to me @bees-teas-and-cheese on tumblr if that's more your jam
> 
> k, thanks for reading :)


End file.
